Past and Commitment Has it's Rewards Truth and Love Comes with Prices
by Queen Aster Bleu
Summary: Levi and Eren are getting married, but there is one problem... they can't have any physical contact until their wedding. And when someone who holds a deep secret about Levi's past come out to play, Levi might just scratch with every tooth and nail to find out what it is. Follow the lance corporal as he battles against lies...Full Summary inside. Ya'll THERE IS MPREG IN THIS STROY!
1. The Proposal

**Hello all you Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fans, it is me, Princess Asterezintia Rose of Cora. You may call me Aster for short. This is my second AoT/SnK fanfic. It is basically about my favorite couple in SnK/AoT going through their lives as a couple. That couple would happen to be RiRen… **

**Please don't kill me I know you love them together too! Well at least most of you…**

**Anyway, the main point of this story is to let my head canons be released into the vast ocean that is **** .net****! I will put as much love that I can into this story since the two main characters in this story are just plain badass and we all know it! **

**FULL SAMMARY: Corporal Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger have been dating for almost three years and have never been happier. One day the Captain asks the young Titan shifter to marry him and of course the other said yes. Now as the newly engaged couple plans their wedding with the help of their friends, Levi must face through the hardest challenge of his life: Mikasa Ackerman. Due to her knowledge of knowing the couple has never had sex with each other, she makes a deal with the Captain. The deal: No physical contact with each other until the wedding to prove that the relationship is not just for first time kicks. Now Rivaille must prove to his future sister-in-law that he's committed to Eren or he can kiss him goodbye for good.**

**When a commander of the interior MPs comes from the capital, sent by Levi's sister, Commander Luka Ackerman, all sorts of things go a miss a the Wall Maria Survey Corps headquarters. What's more important is why in the living Hell does she have something that belongs to Levi!?**

**Who is this mysterious commander? What does she have to do with Levi's past? Why is Eren's safety threatened with this secret? And will the lance corporal and the young titan shifter get their happily ever after?**

**Also, Levi might be OOC because of the amount of affection I will have him show Eren. Though, the only person who truly knows how Levi would show his affection is Hajime Isayama himself.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story and Levi-senpi's affection levels in the story.**

* * *

**The Trials of Proving Commitment**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language, adult humor, eventual sexual content, and Mpreg (don't like, then deal with it)**  
**Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille X Eren)| SIDE – EruAru (Erwin X Armin), Jean X Sasha, and Ymir X Historia (Krista)**  
**Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter One  
The Proposal**

* * *

_Crazier – Taylor Swift_

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't __find__ wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_You spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

* * *

Eren's eyes blinked open as sunlight peeked through the window of his room. He groaned softly as he lifted himself off his back to sit up. His brown locks danced over his eyes limply and his mouth stretched open in a yawn. He saw a glisten of light on an object on his nightstand which caught his attention and reached to grab it.

The young titan shifter smiled warmly at the little note left on his nightstand. The neat-to near perfect handwriting only signified that his oh so wonderful boyfriend had left him the small note. Now the note didn't have anything romantic on it, no. Nothing of the sort, but the gesture on it made the young shifter's eyes soften and his mouth widen in a small smile.

_Hey brat, I need to see you dearly. I haven't been able to be alone with you for four days. I was able to get you the day off today. Come see me in my office after breakfast._

…_Love you…_

Eren's heart skipped two beats as he read the last part of the note over and over. His corporal rarely ever wrote that he loved him unless it was a special occasion, and their anniversary was six months ago. What was so important that he needed to write such a wonderful, heartwarming thing? The young boy noticed that the last phrase looked as if it was written and erased over a number of times. Oh how his corporal must've struggled when writing this.

Ah, his corporal, how his mind exploded with joy as he thought of him. Now he and Corporal Rivaille have been dating for almost three years. It had started just a little after Eren had woken up from his fight with Annie Leonhart in Wall Sina. The only people who then knew were their closest friends, but soon they were able to go public without the Military Police down their backs. No one had really ever expected the two to get together. Then again, no one had ever expected for Commander Erwin and Armin to come out of the closet either.

Eren slowly got out of his bed and got dressed for the day. He put on his worn down beige shirt and some white jeans. The young boy put on his shoes and opened his bedroom door that lead to a long hallway. He followed the route to the mess hall and passed by a few other Survey Corps members on the way.

It had been almost two years since the fall of the titans, and Historia Reiss has already taken the thrown. Ymir stayed with Historia as her personal bodyguard and the use for Military Police, Survey Corps, and the Garrison Brigade had dwindled drastically. The military divisions were still needed, but men and women were never drafted anymore. Many of the Survey Corps today still were those who rejoiced and enjoyed working for the Survey Corps even after the titans were defeated. There are still few titans here and there, but the Walls rarely have to worry about any titan attacks or titans in general. Little children are put to sleep with the heroic story of the Survey Corps and the titan shifters that saved Humanity from the titans.

The main reason the military is still here is because of the discovery of villages miles from the walls. Many people, including Queen Historia fear that the villages have military of their own and could possibly want to use their military to attack.

'_The thought of that is still so stupid.'_ Eren thought to himself as he walked down the hallway to the mess hall; the smell of the food cooking almost made his mouth water. _Almost_.

However, it was his Levi that said, _"The greed of man lies in everyone at any time, in any place, in any scenario, and any circumstance. Even when they are on the smallest of numbers, man will destroy anyone to ensure their own survival…"_

Eren frowned at the small thought that his Corporal was correct, but a small smile spread across his lips as he stood at the door to the mess hall. His stomach growled eagerly as if it was telling him to get is slim little booty in that hall.

When Eren reached the mess hall most of his friends were still eating. Mikasa and Armin looked as if they had both just received their breakfast, and the others were either halfway or near done with eating their own. The line was fairly short since it was fairly late that morning. Eren walked toward the line and waited patiently for him to be served. The food had gotten a lot better due to Connie and Sasha being put in charge of the kitchen and they made sure that every soldier in Survey Corps was given the same amount and well fed with well-cooked food.

After Eren was served, he went to sit at the one empty seat in between Mikasa and Armin. The others sat around chatting about random things and their relationships.

Eren ate his food quietly as he listened to his friends talk with enthusiasm. Erwin has asked Armin to move in with him and of course the small blond has said yes with joy. Mikasa had said that she was happy with the arrangement and wished Armin his best. Jean and Sasha had just had their son and that was why the hyper auburn head was not here.

Now Jean and Sasha have been married for 5 months, due to the fact that they found out Sasha was carrying Jean's child. Many had taken it as a surprise, because most of them thought that Connie and Sasha had a thing going on, but it was taken to an account that those two were so alike that the just wish to stay friends.

As soon as the words had left Jean's mouth, he was hit with questions left and right. The double tone-haired man's eyes widened in surprise as his friends talked him with the millions of questions of: Is Sasha okay? Is the baby healthy? Why didn't he tell the sooner? Is it a boy or a girl?

"Jean, I know I'm normally not one to get in your business, but how are feeling now that you're a dad?" the entire table of friends turned with wide eyes toward Eren; some with their jaws wide open in shock.

Jean blushed a little at the question but responded with a proud manner, "It is a little frightening to think about, but I have Sasha and Connie with me so it'll be fine, right Con?" Jean turned his head toward the boy with the shaved head.

"Yup!" Connie replied with confidence.

"Well now that is out of the way," Armin said with a refreshed voice, "What is the baby's name?"

"Well, Sasha and I decided to give our _son_ a name that kind of fits him very well with his brown hair and freckles…" Jean started off with a small smile as his friends' eyes widened in surprise at what he was going to say.

"Jean, you didn't…?" Armin uttered out. The double tone-haired man nodded slowly in confirmation.

"We named him Marco." Jean said with a small smile.

.oO0Oo.

After everyone had finished breakfast, they went to their official work destinations. Armin went to Commander Erwin's office and Eren to the Corporal Rivaille's. Since the offices were close together the two friends walked together.

"I just can't believe that Sasha had her baby already." Armin said as he and Eren walked down the long corridor.

"Yeah, I know. I just wonder how she's doing; I mean she just had her baby yesterday!" Eren replied with a worried tenor. He sighed in relief as they reached Corporal Rivaille's office.

"Well, I guess this is your stop," Armin began, "Try not to dwell on Sasha to much today okay. I'm pretty sure you were given the day off for a good reason." Armin moved his eyebrows upward in a suggestive manner.

Eren gasped in disbelief, "Armin! In all of our lives I would never have expected you to say such a thing."

"Hah, I'm just messing with you. I know you two take it slow. Have fun okay, Erwin's waiting for me." Armin started to walk down the rest of corridor waving his hand at Eren to tell him goodbye. Eren waved back and knocked on the door to his lover's office.

A 'hmph' was given from the other side as a signal to come in. Eren smiled as he opened the door quietly and stepped into his Corporal's office. He saw the man at his desk with a mountain load of paperwork on his desk. Eren could barely even see the poor man behind the mountain of paper. He walked around his desk to see where his lover was.

The raven blue-blackette was hunched over his desk with a pen in his reading over a huge document with a concentrated- yet very, very tired- look on his face. Eren looked at his lover with a worried look, but soon turned into a small, mirth-filled smile as he realized that his Corporal had not even noticed his presence.

"And you'd expect for the paperwork to dwindle with military usage down, huh?" Eren chuckled when his saw Rivaille slightly jump when he spoke. The raven blue-blackette turned his head towards the young titan shifter with an irritated, yet confused look on his face.

"Oh… my God, I can't even tell when my own subordinate is standing behind me anymore." Rivaille sighed in disbelief at what he just said. He put down his pen and the huge document on the desk and leaned back in his chair; lifting his arms up in the air to stretch, only to cringe at the loud 'pop' his bones and joints made.

"Getting old I see, huh, Corporal?" Eren said teasingly to his older lover. He laughed a bit when he heard Rivaille growl lowly at what he said.

"Well, I'm young enough to be courting you, you shitty brat." He seethed out. Eren smiled knowingly at Rivaille and walked closer to the working man to where he was standing next to the chair he was sitting on.

"How are you doing, Levi?" Eren asked his lover. The raven blue-blackette sighed in exhaustion and leaned his head on his subordinate's side. He brought a hand to his back and tried to rub in between his shoulder blades, but failed miserably.

"Hmm, I'm tired, obviously being overworked, and sore in between my shoulder blades. I'm absolutely grand, how was your morning?" Rivaille said as he leaned on his hand over his desk with an expectant look.

Eren eyes filled with mirth at the obvious sarcasm in his lover's statement. He then moved his Corporal's arms aside and moved so the young titan shifter sat dead center on Rivaille's lap. He felt the Corporal stiffen at the sudden weight put on his crotch and thighs. Eren the pressed his chest to Rivaille's and placed his chin on his should as he looped his arms around his superior's torso.

"Look I have a lot of work today, brat, so whatever it is that you're trying to do- _please_, God, don't stop!" Levi's voice rose slightly when he felt Eren rub dead on the tight knots in between his shoulder blades. Loosening the knots and making the Corporal lean into his lover's touch. Eren chuckled lightly and tried to concentrate on a certain knot on the right shoulder, loosening the muscles every second he continues.

"I don't plan to." Eren replies with mischief in his voice. He loved these little moments where he could help his lover like this. Mainly because in reduced the Corporal to a loving little mess, no puns intended. He continued to rub the tight knots out of his lover's back when he lifted his face and planted a small, cute little kiss on Levi's cheek. He laughed lightly when he felt Levi jump a little at the contact.

"Still though, tell me... mmh… about your morning." Levi said as he wrapped his arms around Eren and hugged him tightly. Eren hummed his approval of the hug and continued his ministrations on his lover's back.

"Well, I woke up; found your lovely note this morning; got dressed and went down to the mess hall for breakfast. I had breakfast with my friends- oh by the way Sasha had her baby!" Eren exclaimed on the last part, but made sure not to be too loud since he was so close to Levi's face.

"Wait what? Sasha? Sasha… oh you mean the Blaus now Kirstein. Dark auburn hair? Congrats to her, what's its name?" Levi asked his lover.

"They named him Marco; you know the guy you heard called "Freckled Jesus"?" Eren said calmly. He stopped rubbing his Corporal's back when he felt all the knots were gone. He heard Levi mutter a thanks and Eren turned around to where his back was to Rivaille's chest and he picked up the long document his lover was working on that said in bold "_Tax on Survey Corps Lowers"_. Eren let a faint blush rise up in his cheeks as he felt Levi pull him closer towards his chest and push his head into the side of the young titan shifter's neck.

Eren sighed and leaned into his lover's touch and moaned lightly when Rivaille placed small kisses on neck. He let the stupid document fall back on the desk and his hand went to Levi's soft hair and he curled his slim fingers in the bluish-black tresses.

"Can I ask you something, Eren?" the Corporal said went he stopped kissing his lover's neck before continuing.

"Yeah…mmmh… anything." Eren answered back willingly. He felt his other hand being grabbed and felt a tiny object placed in it. Eren opened his eyes and looked down to his hand only to gasp in shock of the tiny thing that held so much meaning.

"Marry me, Eren Jaeger."

A silence never felt so terrifying to Levi in his whole life, but it was soon broken with the most obvious answer.

"You never even had to ask. Of course."

* * *

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_ Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_ And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_ And you made it so real_  
_ You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_ You opened my eyes_  
_ And you made me believe_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_ I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_ Oh oh_

_ You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_ Crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier - Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Damn, I feel so good with this! Like you guys have no flapping idea! **

**Okay chapter one is done, and I'm so excited! I hope you are all okay with the ships I have for this story. Note this is **_**MY**_** AoT/SnK future, and I'm not saying that all these couples are going to get together. No flames, but I will take advice from you guys.**

_**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_"I don't know, corporal. I just can't help the things you do to me in my dreams."_

_"I'm marrying Eren."_

_"Eren is a 17 year old man. He was considered an adult by law when was 15. What could he possibly need protection from?"_

_"Deal."_

**And in the dear words of the great Puck Rock Kitsune…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, PLEASE SATIFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time, auf wiedersehen meine leiblings~ **


	2. The Deal

**Okay, let's try and get chapter 2 done now okay… I feel like I took way too long updating and that I should lay off Footloose for a while. And the song I found just kind of felt right in a way… *sobs* T^T**

**FULL SAMMARY: Corporal Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger have been dating for almost three years and have never been happier. One day the Captain asks the young Titan shifter to marry him and of course the other said yes. Now as the newly engaged couple plans their wedding with the help of their friends, Levi must face through the hardest challenge of his life: Mikasa Ackerman. Due to her knowledge of knowing the couple has never had sex with each other, she makes a deal with the Captain. The deal: No physical contact with each other until the wedding to prove that the relationship is not just for first time kicks. Now Rivaille must prove to his future sister-in-law that he's committed to Eren or he can kiss him goodbye for good.**

**When a commander of the interior MPs comes from the capital, sent by Levi's sister, Commander Luka Ackerman, all sorts of things go a miss a the Wall Maria Survey Corps headquarters. What's more important is why in the living Hell does she have something that belongs to Levi!?**

**Who is this mysterious commander? What does she have to do with Levi's past? Why is Eren's safety threatened with this secret? And will the lance corporal and the young titan shifter get their happily ever after?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story and Levi-senpai's affection levels in the story.**

* * *

**The Trials of Proving Commitment**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language, adult humor, eventual sexual content, and Mpreg (don't like, then deal with it)**  
**Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille X Eren)| SIDE – WinMin (Erwin X Armin), Jean X Sasha, and Ymir X Historia (Krista)**  
**Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

* * *

_Marry Your Daughter – Brian McKnight _

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bear with me please  
If I take up too much of your time.  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

* * *

Rivaille woke up that morning with groan. He looked at the window to see a bright shine of sunlight coming through, which woke him from his peaceful slumber. The ravenette turned to see his lover, now fiancé sleeping closely next to him.

Now the corporal wasn't one to show any emotion in the slightest, but when he was alone with the sandy brunette, he just couldn't help but take advantage of it. He turned to his side to where he was looking directly at his lover. He moved his left arm to rub slowly on the titan shifter's covered and wonderfully slim waist. The raven haired male couldn't help but smirk when he felt Eren shift a little closer to his corporal with a whine. The brunette's long lashes fluttered signaling that he was awake.

"Good morning, Levi~" Eren said with a dazed smile. Levi smirked at his subordinate's dopey look, and the ravenette took his hand off the boy's waist to bring the hand to his cheek.

He brought the brunette teen's face closer to his, and with a husky laugh he replied, "Good morning to you, too, brat."

And warm lips met equally warm, wet ones. Eren hummed slightly different and Levi took notice quite quickly. He broke away from the young man with a questionable look and saw how flushed his lover's face was. The raven head looked down to see if his suspicions were correct. And they were.

Eren had some morning wood.

The young titan shifter looked away from the ravenette with a red face as he tried to cover his lower self with the blanket and quilt on their bed. Yeah it was considered "their" bed because Levi never slept in Eren's room. The corporal laughed as he stopped his lover's hands from covering anymore of his body as he leaned in close to the boy's face.

"And what happened down there so early in the morning?" He asked the blushing brunette.

Eren peeked a look at his lover's face and sighed heavily, "I don't know, corporal. I just can't help the things you do to me in my dreams."

"And what do I do to you in your dreams, brat?" The ravenette looked at him with a sly look.

Eren flung his arms from under the covers and wrapped them around the corporal's neck as he pulls the raven haired male into a heated kiss. He heard his stronger lover growl into the kiss as he pushed his hips upwards and rubbed himself on his corporal's groin. Levi pushed the brunette into the mattress with his hands gripping his lover's inner thighs.

Eren moaned loudly when he felt Levi break away to place open mouthed kisses on his neck. The tan skin turning red from the ravenette sucking on it. Eren tried his best to rut against his lover, but the raven male made it very difficult when he held the brunette in a bruising grip on the hips. Levi chuckled as he heard Eren whine and mewl for more and how he wanted to give him more, but something in his head told him to wait.

The corporal leaned in closely towards his lover's ear and whispered, "I don't want to spoil you too much, so why don't I give you just a taste of what it'll be like after you marry me."

And with that, the raven male grabbed the brunette's arousal with one hand and the boy practicality sobbed in pleasure at the calloused hand on his member.

"Levi~" the teen moaned out.

The corporal leaned down and kissed his fiancé with a low growl. Eren wrapped one hand on his neck as the other hand went to his lover's back. He inwardly smiled as he heard Rivaille groan in his mouth as he raked his blunt nails down his superior's back. The tanned boy let out a pleasured cry when a sharp tug was given towards his member. Eren felt Levi give him a few more tugs on purpose, just to hear the brunette make those sweet sounds.

The young male felt his release coming closely and he tightened his grip on Levi's back and neck. The brunette buried his face into his lover's as he cried out in bliss; a white hot pleasure engulfed his senses for minutes and he sighed in euphoria.

Eren watched as he saw Levi get up from the bed wearing only his loose pajama bottoms. The corporal walked into his bathroom and the teen heard running water as Levi washed the young man's release off his hand.

"That is what you do to me~" the titan shifter sighed happily as Levi crawled back into bed with him, pulling the boy flush against the older man's bare chest.

"That's all I do to you?" The corporal questioned as he nuzzled his lover's neck slowly.

Eren chuckled happily as he looked at Levi over his shoulder, "Well you do more, but that is going to happen on our wedding night, right?"

"Of course."

Rivaille and Eren had decided that just like with their early relationship, they would take their engagement slowly. The couple had not even had sex like most dating and engaged couples these days and decided that they wanted to take it slow. Levi said that he wanted to treat Eren like a proper gentleman and deflower him at the proper time, which he and the brunette both agreed would be their wedding night.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Eren eventually nodded off into a sleep and Levi decided to just lie down and watch his lover sleep. The ravenette grabbed the brunette's hand gently and lifted it so he could see the ring that laid on of those pretty little fingers. It was gold with a copper flower on the top with a small cut diamond in the center. Eren had asked his lover how he even afforded it and the raven male had just said it was a gift from his mother.

The corporal's thoughts were soon plagued with a nagging feeling; like there was something he needed to do or he needed to ask someone. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound of someone knocking on his door. The raven haired man covered his lover's ears and said, "It's open."

Rivaille really regretted the choice because just as he said it, the door flung open and guess who stepped into the door. Mikasa Ackerman.

'_Shit!'_ was the corporal's internal thought. He leaned up from the bed and moved the cool sheet and warm quilt on his bed up to cover Eren's sleeping form. He looked back to see Mikasa with a protective and rage filled look on her face. The ravenette looked frightened for a moment only to look down and realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt and Eren went to sleep without any clothes on, the raven haired woman could only make one assumption.

Through gritted teeth she asked, "Corporal, if I have the permission to ask; what were you and Eren-"

"No, we didn't have sex." Levi cut the woman off with a quick reply. He slowly got up from the bed and showed her that his lower have was covered. He saw her let out a small sigh and he smirked with a roll of his eyes.

'_After I marry the boy, I might not have that part of me covered at all- fuck!' _ The corporal soon realized what he needed to do. He had to tell Mikasa that he was marrying her adopted brother. She already hated the man already, so he had to be prepared for when she tries to stab him with a knife. He sighed with slight aggravation and looked up at the raven haired woman who was looking at her brother with obvious concern.

Levi walked over to her and patted her shoulder for her to look at him, "Look, I have something very important to tell you, so could you please wait outside so I can put some clothes on and come out."

The raven male tried to say it as politely as he could, but the end of it came out irritated and rushed. Mikasa glared at the ravenette, but slowly nodded and stepped out of the room. He looked over and saw that Eren wasn't going to be waking up any time soon, so he quickly went over towards his clothes drawer and put on a gray pair of cotton pants and his casual black long sleeve. He looked over towards his lover sleeping on the bed on last time before heading out the door to possible death.

When he stepped out of the door and shut it, he turned to see Mikasa with her arms crossed above her chest. He sighed and walked over to her with his fingers crossed in his head. When he was face to face with her, he took in a deep breath and, well, "I'm marrying Eren."

…

"What." It came out as more of a statement than a question to the raven male. He opened his eyes to see the woman fuming with silent rage. He kept his normal poker face as he let out a yawn and stretched his arms up in the air.

"What do you mean you're marrying Eren?" It came out in a demanding tone. Levi chuckled lightly at her disbelief and cleared his throat.

"I meant exactly what I said. I am marrying Eren Jaeger." He smirked when he saw Mikasa's mouth drop slightly when he repeated himself. The ravenette decided to continue explaining the situation at hand.

"I asked Eren to marry me yesterday morning and he said yes. He left shortly after to talk to you about it. Why do you look so shocked, Ackerman?" The raven haired male began to wonder himself why the woman looked so shocked. If what he said was correct, then Eren should've told Mikasa about his engagement.

The raven woman shook her head slightly and looked at Levi with obvious hatred, "Eren didn't tell me a damn thing Corporal. He did ask me what I would do if I found out that he was marrying you."

"What did you say?"

"I said I would cut your dick off and mount it on the cafeteria wall so everyone would know what would happen if they tried to be with Eren permanently." She said calmly to the ravenette.

The corporal's eyes widened ever so slightly when he heard what the woman said. His pride for wanting to keep his cock was soon forgotten with the bubbling rage he soon felt. "Well no wonder he didn't tell you. He didn't want me to lose my manhood. And what is so bad with letting someone marry him and want to take care of him the rest of his life?"

Mikasa put her hands on her hips and leaned slightly forward, "To protect him."

"Eren is a 17 year old man. He was considered an adult by law when was 15. What could he possibly need protection from?" The corporal questioned her with an aggressive voice.

"From you..."

"What?" No, Rivaille couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mikasa wanted to protect Eren from him? It made no sense whatsoever.

"You heard me Corporal. All I see when I see you with Eren is a grown man after a young boys body. If you get married to him then you can use him for whatever you want, whenever you want. I honestly don't think you even really love my brother." The ravenette woman said with a stern look.

Levi stared at her with masked shock. In his mind, he wanted to strangle the woman, but on the outside he kept his cool. He brought a hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. His patience was wearing very, _very_ thin with the woman. He kept repeating what she said as Mikasa waited for a response.

"_I honestly don't think you even really love my brother…"_

"You know what? Fuck it! Fuck it! I don't know what I have done that makes you think that I don't love him! Explain to me, Ackerman, now." The corporal demanded of the woman. Mikasa inhaled a breath only to let it out slowly. She put a hand to her hip and looked at her superior dead in the eyes. Their silvery glares both trying to intimidate the other.

"You know what makes me think that you don't love Eren? Well, let's consider the fact that you beat the living _shit_ out of him the second time you met. He was scared of you for days! Then out of nowhere you to come out after Historia's coronation, saying that you've _been_ dating. You first go to you beating him to "loving" him. It makes no sense at all." The raven haired woman says the last part with a snarl. Levi looked at her as if she were crazy. Hi smacked his hand to his face and slowly dragged it down his face.

"Look, the reason we had kept it secret for that long was because of the situation everyone was in. We didn't have time to be open with the rest of you all because the risk of our enemies finding out was too risky. Secondly, Eren and I got to know each other when I was there for him when you weren't. We found out sides and feelings of ourselves that no one else could've discovered. I don't know how, or why, or when it happened, but we… we feel in love. And if you don't believe me, then ask Eren; and if you don't believe him after that then that is your problem." The raven haired male said loudly. He didn't care if she wasn't listening or if she was. All he cared about was telling her what he felt for Eren.

The corporal turned to go back into his room, but a hand on his arm stalled him. He turned back to see Mikasa looking at him with a serious look. He slowly turned back around so he was standing in front of her. She breathed out and looked down slightly with a small smile.

"You want Eren, Corporal, then prove to me that you're committed to him." She said as she looked up towards her superior.

"I don't understand. What do you want me to do to prove to you?"

Mikasa looked the ravenette with a smirk. One that only told the male that she was planning something.

"Let's make a deal, Corporal. Hmm?" She began, "I'm going to let you guys have your fun with this engagement. I'll let you two get married. I'll give Eren away to you myself."

'Yeah, like you would have a choice in the matter...' the raven male internally thought.

"If you two can do one thing for me."

"And that would be...?"

"You and Eren must have no physical contact until your wedding."

Rivaille thought that she was kidding when she said that. What the Hell did she mean when she meant no physical contact until the wedding?

"Explain the whole thing for me, please." The ravenette asked.

Mikasa smirked when Levi stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, "Every day from here on out, you must not touch Eren until your wedding. No fooling around, no kissing, no hugging, and no hand holding. And you have to stand with an arm's length apart from each other. All you can do together is work and talk together. If you can do that until your wedding than you'll proven to me that you don't want my brother for his body, but for his heart."

Levi sighed and took a deep breath, "And if I don't?"

The woman simply stared with a blank expression and said, "If you do touch him during the engagement, I will make sure that it ends. Don't ask how or why, because the only way you'll find out is by it happening in front of you. That is if you do touch Eren. If you don't, then you'll see me leading him down the aisles towards you."

The ravenette groaned out loud and sighed. Lord knows he'll have to comply with her deal one way or another. He thought about the outcome of it all.

If he did what she asked and didn't touch Eren until their wedding than he gets to spend the rest of his life with the boy. If he did than Mikasa will do something- and most likely get away with it- to make sure that he doesn't.

'It's okay; I mean how long does it take to plan a wedding. Right?'

Levi held out his hand slowly and reluctantly said, "Deal."

.oO0Oo.

"Hey Levi, why are you not talking to me?" Eren asked as his lover worked with the documents and portfolios on his desk. His face contorted with concentration. The hand that held the pen he was writing with came to abrupt stop, as the raven haired male looked at the young man.

"I don't want to ignore you it's just that... look there is something I need to talk to you about." The corporal said simply.

The sandy brunette let out a calm huff of breath, "Well what is it. I'm here to listen."

"Well it's something to do with-" the elder man was cut off when his door slammed open with Erwin rushed in and practically dragged the titan shifter out of the ravenette's office. Before Rivaille could even react, his office door was shut.

As the blond commander quickly walked down one of the large corridors in the building, Eren just let himself be dragged down with his superior. A giant frown plastered on his face. When the man finally stopped near a door, he let go of Eren.

"What the Hell Erwin?" The brunette screamed. Now the young boy knew it was rude to talk to his superior officers like that, but with him dating Armin, he left himself vulnerable to and snarky comments and language his lover's friends threw at him.

"Look, I know what I did was normally jerk-like-" the commander began.

"No shit!"

"Hanji said she needed you for something and that if I didn't get you on the spot, she would cut my cock off. I don't know about you, but I love my physical pride and intend to keep it attached to my body." Erwin finally let out a breath as he hunched over with a loud sigh.

Eren couldn't help but laugh at what Erwin had just said. He almost double over in laughter. He extended his hand to pat his commander on the shoulder, "Damn, I didn't know Hanji had you whipped."

The sandy brunette decided to go through the door where Hanji was most likely waiting on the inside. He turned back to look at the blond who was currently beginning to walk back to his own office.

"Hey, you can thank me later for saving your dick, Commander I-am-whipped."

Erwin looked back over his shoulder towards the sandy brunette, "Believe me when I say this, Armin has me more whipped than Hanji does."

Eren chuckled at what Erwin said and stepped into the room. He was soon face to face with the infamous Hanji Zoë. She smiled a grin that reached her ears.

"You ready to begin, because this is going to take all day!"

Eren could already feel sweat on his temples. He closed his eyes with a fake smile, "Yay, let's do this."

'Shit...'

* * *

**This took way too long. Enjoy this. And no ending song. I'm lazy. Plus I feel like I should only have an opening song, you know.**

_**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_"Shorty's birthday, I know."_

_"And then you and Levi were practically sucking face in front of everyone!"_

_"Me and Levi are getting married."_

_"Oh, yes of course, dear. After all, couples were having children long before our time."_

_"We're waiting on five more commanders. Four from Garrison, and one from Survey Corps. Now I wonder who that could be."_

_"It's just… I have something very important to tell you."_

**Anyway, in the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	3. Revealing the Deal

**Okay, let's get this done cleanly and smoothly… Enjoy you lovely fuckers! Remember, you're reviews, faves, and follow make me soar! **

**FULL SAMMARY: Corporal Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger have been dating for almost three years and have never been happier. One day the Captain asks the young Titan shifter to marry him and of course the other said yes. Now as the newly engaged couple plans their wedding with the help of their friends, Levi must face through the hardest challenge of his life: Mikasa Ackerman. Due to her knowledge of knowing the couple has never had sex with each other, she makes a deal with the Captain. The deal: No physical contact with each other until the wedding to prove that the relationship is not just for first time kicks. Now Rivaille must prove to his future sister-in-law that he's committed to Eren or he can kiss him goodbye for good.**

**When a commander of the interior MPs comes from the capital, sent by Levi's sister, Commander Luka Ackerman, all sorts of things go a miss a the Wall Maria Survey Corps headquarters. What's more important is why in the living Hell does she have something that belongs to Levi!?**

**Who is this mysterious commander? What does she have to do with Levi's past? Why is Eren's safety threatened with this secret? And will the lance corporal and the young titan shifter get their happily ever after?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story and Levi-senpi's affection levels in the story.**

* * *

**The Trials of Proving Commitment**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language, adult humor, and eventual sexual content  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille X Eren)| SIDE – EruAru (Erwin X Armin), Jean X Sasha, and Ymir X Historia (Krista)  
Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
**Revealing the Deal**

* * *

**ALSO: Mpreg in this chapter! Deal with it! (Though I know you all secretly love it~)  
Alternatively titled: Hanji is A RiRen Fangirl and Never Refuse Eren a Kiss...**

* * *

_Carol of the Bells – Celtic Women_

_Hark how the bells,_  
_Sweet silver bells,_  
_All seem to say,_  
_Throw cares away_

_Christmas is here,_  
_Bringing_

_good cheer,_  
_To young and old,_  
_Meek and the bold,_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_  
_That is their song_  
_With joyful ring_  
_All_

_caroling_  
_One seems to hear_  
_Words of good cheer_  
_From ev'rywhere_  
_Filling the air_

_Oh how they pound,_  
_Raising the sound,_  
_O'er hill and dale,_  
_Telling their tale,_

_Gaily they ring_  
_While people sing_  
_Songs of good cheer,_  
_Christmas is here,_  
_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,_  
_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,_

* * *

It was soon the late afternoon when Eren was finally finished with his experiments with Hanji and the young adult was damn near exhausted. Sweat was dripping down his face as his arms were being wrapped up with bandages. He was currently seated on a metal body table and had just gotten the IV taken off his arm. The room was dimly lit with few lanterns and the bit watched as his crazy friend write down notes and sort out the millions of samples she gathered from the brunette earlier.

"So, Eren," Hanji said to the brunette as he wrote down the latest sample for testing. "Christmas is coming in a week, you know. You excited?"

The chestnut haired male took a clean rag near him on the metal table and wiped his face off from the sweat, "Hell yes! It's so exciting, 'cause with Christmas you get-"

"Shorty's birthday, I know." Hanji said as she sealed the last vile of Eren's blood in a cooling box. "I swear that man just gets younger and younger!"

Eren looked up at the dark auburn haired woman, confused, "Younger? I thought you're supposed to get older every time your birthday comes. Rivaille's going to be 37 this year." he said to the woman with glasses. She cackled a joyous laugh and looked at the young titan shifter with mirth.

"I know silly, but I forgot that you don't know the law we adults have."

"Oh, yeah," Eren said, bemused, "And what exactly is that law."

Hanji suddenly zoomed up to him with a maniacal look in her eyes. She looked at the brunette with a crazed smile and grabbed his shoulders roughly as she said with a laugh, "The law is, "When thy reaches the age o' thirty... thy begins to decrease in age and gains back thy's youth!"

Eren's eyes grew wide at what she said; mainly from confusion. He then let out a small giggle and shuffled out of Hanji's deadly grip. He looked up behind Hanji to see her fiancé, Moblit, shuffling around quietly, putting away and organizing vials, test tubes, and charts. The older man turned their way with a shy smile and waved shortly.

Eren waved back towards the male with a small grin and turned back to Hanji who was back at her lab table writing down more notes at a quick pace. The chestnut brunette walked up towards her with a smirk on his face. As he stood beside her near the lab table, he tapped her shoulder softly to catch her attention. When she turned her head to face him, she was still smiling, "Hmm?"

"Okay," Eren breathed out, "So, you know how me and Levi have been going out… for _a while_?"

"Of course!" Hanji squealed out. She twirled around on one heel for a bit, but then stopped with a gleeful laugh. "I remember the day we all found out you two were a thing."

"Yup." The titan shifter and scientist turned their heads to see Moblit look at them with a nervous look. After coughing a bit he spoke again, awkwardly, "I remember that day like it was yesterday…"

Eren looked between Hanji and her fiancé with confusion, but soon had wide eyes when he saw the dark haired woman lit up.

"Hanji, I know that look, but right now I really don't think that it's a good time to recall me and Levi's 'coming out'." The young titan shifter said as he tried to walk from the female scientist.

But, it was too late.

"Oh, it was just after Historia's coronation." Hanji squealed out. She twirled around in place as she giggled madly. "We were all standing on the balcony overlooking the capital and the horizon."

Eren face stated to flame up at remembering what she was going say, "Hanji, I really don't need to hear it..."

Moblit looked at the male with a smirk and said, "Everyone was laughing and smiling and talking about what they were going to do from there on out."

Eren deemed that Moblit really hated him.

The honey brown haired male laughed a bit as he continued, "No really expected it, I mean, I didn't, Erwin didn't, Hanji didn't... now that I think about it, Eren, you didn't expect it either."

"Please you don't need to say this all out loud."

"I mean, how could have anyone on that balcony ever really expect Corporal Rivaille to pulled you down a bit by your face with his hands and-"

"You don't have to say it!"

"And then you and Levi were practically sucking face in front of everyone!" The two males turned to see Hanji scream out maniacally. Eren let out a small, yet very audible squeak and his face burned a fiery red.

"We were not, Hanji! And you know it!" It meant to come out harshly, but it only sounded out as a squeal.

Moblit let out a loud chuckle of amusement as he clutched his sides. He walked over to Eren with a small smile. He gently patted the boy's back in sympathy for his, most likely, embarrassment.

"Now, Hanji, you have to admit that the way you say it," he stopped mid-sentence to let out another snicker. Eren pouted to the older male's amusement, "You make it sound like they were two horny teenagers. All Rivaille did was pull Eren's face gently towards him and kiss him. It wasn't even a long one, too. You're the one who started "fangirling" and made a big deal about it. Those two couldn't be next to each other for weeks with you in the room."

"Oh, Moblit, you have to admit it was so CUTE~" Hanji giggled.

Eren sighed in embarrassment of the whole situation, but shrugged it off with a shake of his shoulders. He looked from Moblit to his psychotic friend with glasses with a small smile. He took a deep breath and said with slow confidence, "Me and Levi are getting married."

The young boy closed his eyes with a sigh and waits anxiously for his friend's reactions.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"OMG! THISISLIKETHEGREATESTDAYOFMYLIFE! RAVIOLIBOYISFINALLYTIEINGTHEKNOT! YESYESYES!" Hanji all but screamed her excitement at the news.

Eren and Moblit look at each other anxiously as they watched their friend scream at the top of her lungs and fangirl profusely in the lab.

.oO0Oo.

"Ah… ahn… ah… hah… Aha! ~ Erwin!" Armin screamed out his lover's name in pleasure as he sprayed his seed over their stomachs. His thighs quivered as he slowed his bounces on the bigger man's cock and he let out a small moan as he felt the commander sit up and gently lift the smaller blonde up from his dick and set him on his lap. Armin cooed appreciatively when he felt his lover wrap them up in the thick quilt on their bed. The small blonde snuggled up against his taller and stronger lover.

Erwin gently patted his lover's soft, silky hair as inhaled his own scent which now covered his lover's almost completely. The commander looked around his office/bedroom with a bit of concern as he noted that a few more boxes, about three or four, full of Armin's belongings had yet to be unpacked. The two had begun unpacking the small blonde's stuff earlier that afternoon, but when the commander saw younger lover bent over his bed, reaching for an item across the huge piece of furniture, he lost himself. Now the two were snuggled together in that bed, drenched in sweat, though they weren't complaining.

The tall blonde looked back down at his lover with a soft smile as he bent his neck down and placed a soft kiss on his soft hair. He chuckled when he heard Armin let out a soft crooning noise at the affection.

"Armin, are you alright," the strong blonde asked as he heard his tiny lover sigh contently.

Armin let out a soft 'hmm?' as he looked up at his lover. He let out a soft chuckle as he snuggled impossibly closer to his superior, "Oh, yes of course, dear. After all, couples were having children long before our time."

Erwin's eyes shot open at what Armin had just said. He looked down at the small blonde in shock and used his only arm to lift his lover's face up, gently of course, and look him in the eyes.

"Armin, are you serious?" the commander asked a bit frantically.

The smaller blonde let out a soft hum and nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Erwin mouth soon formed and enormous grin as he pulled his lover towards him in a tight hug. Armin let out a feathery laugh and looped his arms around his taller lover's neck. The small blonde placed soft kisses everywhere on his lover's face as he smiled proudly.

"I _was _going to tell you tonight, but someone just _had_ to give me the most opportune time." He said with a knowing look in his eyes.

No one really knew how it happened, but somehow when Hanji decided to take a blood test from Armin, they found out he was… fertile. No one knew how or why, but no one really questioned it either. I mean they kind of got used to having people living within their walls who could turn into titans, so this just didn't really faze anyone.

"Oh good Lord, Armin, this is wonderful news!" Erwin said heartedly. He leaned forward an captured his little lover's lips with his own and pushed him down on their bed gently. The small blonde moaned lightly as he smiled against his lover's lips and let the stronger male dominate him. The older male pulled the blanket and quilt over their nude bodies as they began to lose themselves with each other again.

Though the higher ups may have a little problem like that right now.

Just as Erwin was planting soft nips and sucks on his little lover's neck a knock was heard from outside. The commander groaned slightly as he let out a gasp and quickly raised his head up, looking back at his door where the noise was coming from. When he collected his usual charming demeanor in his voice, he replied to the knock outside his door.

"Yes," he said clearly despite the fact that he had a whimpering and needy Armin under him at that time. With a heavy heart, knowing he'd get hell for it later, he sat up and used his remaining hand to cover his lover's mouth, so he wouldn't make so much noise. He chuckled softly when he heard the petit blonde muffle out a weak protest.

"Um, well, Commander Kali... Kalaoar... Kalahari of the higher branch of MPs is here." came the stuttering voice of a new recruit who most likely had the misery of coming to collect all the commanders and the Lance Corporal. For moments Erwin felt sorry for the sap, "A-all commanders of the Survey Corps and Garrison th-that are stationed here are to report to the... the board room for a m-meeting. After I get you I have to retrieve Commander Hanji and Lance Corporal L-levi." Erwin groaned slightly when he felt Armin finally break free from his arm and lean upwards to attack his neck with hard, sharp nips and sucks. He tried to push the horny blonde away but couldn't.

"I... have to go now?" He asked, hoping that Commander Kalahari could go without the 13th commander of the Survey Corps.

"Yes sir," his heart deflated, "It is mandatory that all the commanders are to- hey... oh... Lance Corporal!" the recruit on the outside of Erwin's door stopped when he saw the man that had walked up to him.

Levi banged on Erwin's door hard as he sighed in impatience. The door shook so hard, the commander was afraid that Levi had knocked it off its hinges.

"Oi, Winny!" God save him, he hated that nickname. Except when Armin said it of course, "Get your ass out here. Hanji and I were already at the meeting. Where waiting on five more commanders. Four from Garrison, and one from Survey Corps. Now I wonder who that could be." The ravenette from the other side said with sarcasm.

"Stop fucking your little bunny into the mattress and get dressed so we can go to the fucking meeting!"

"Okay, God! I'm coming out!" Erwin shouted across the room. He let out a sigh as he pried his tiny blonde lover off of him. Armin let out a small whine for the taller male to come back, but still remained on the bed.

As the one armed male put back on his clothes he listen outside his door to hear if the two outside had left. He sighed in relief when he heard nothing. As he when to the mirror in front of his dresser, he grabbed his bolo tie and brushed his hair to the side in its normal well-kept manner. When he fastened the bolo tie around his neck he brushed himself off and grabbed his military jacket and tried to pull it on, but having only one arm made it very difficult.

His eye shot open when he felt his jacket being slid on his shoulders for him. He turned to look behind him to see his lover dressed in only one of Erwin's nightshirts and him blushing his face off. The commander warmly smiled warmly and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the smaller blonde's head.

"Tell me about what happens at the meeting, okay," Armin says as he taps his lover lightly on the nose, "If something troubles you, or you need to talk about something; I'm all ears."

Erwin chuckled lightly, "I know."

As he open the door, he looked to see the small blonde grab a book from his bookshelf and lie down on his bed to read. Erwin smiled as he went out the door of his bedroom/office and walk down the corridors to the meeting hall.

Oh, the surprise they were all in for.

.oO0Oo.

Levi walked down the corridor towards his room with a huff. He was not happy with what happened at the meeting at all. I mean, who did this Commander Kalahari, think that she is? I mean, she may be Commander Luka Ackerman's friend, but that bitch, the corporal internally thought, has _no_ right to come to their military base and order them around. God, she just thinks that she is the ruler of the fucking world! Doesn't she!?

As the lance corporal walked further down the corridor, he shoved his hands into his pant pockets and growled out loud in annoyance. And who he ran into in the corridor added more to his worries.

Eren, goddamn-fucking, Jaeger.

'_Shit! What is he doing here?! Was he coming from my room? Fuck, I have to tell him about the deal!'_ thoughts like that raced through the ravenette's head as he stood there abruptly with his glowing fiancé standing in front of him with his big ass grin. Eren quirked a brow at the raven male as he saw him just stand there.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't here most of the day. Hanji had me busy with tests and blood draws. Lord only knows what she plans to do with all that blood." Eren said with a huge smile on his face. As he walked a bit closer towards the raven haired male with that soft smile and those radiant ocean eyes, he didn't notice the man stiffen as he drew closer. "I really _missed_ you."

Levi's eyes widened as he saw his sandy brunette lean in closer towards his face and reach out for his hand. Out of habit of keeping his ends of deals and promises, the ravenette backs away a few steps from his lover, making it obvious that he was trying to get away from the boy. Eren saw how Levi reacted and he immediately let a hurt look over take his face.

"What the Hell?!" Eren yelled at his lover in angry confusion. "All I want is a kiss and to hold your hand, but you back away from me like I have some sort of deadly disease or I have dirt on my clothes!—OH! Do I have something on me?!" he shrieked as he looked over his body to see if he had any dirt or grim on his uniform. Levi cringed as he saw his lover look around himself obliviously when he needed to tell the real reason he was avoiding the younger's touch.

"Look, Eren, it is not that you have dirt on you or anything," as the words left his mouth, his lover's head snapped back with the same hurt expression plastered across face, "It's just… I have something very important to tell you."

Eren still held his saddened gaze, but nodded slowly, "Okay, I'm listening. What is it?"

The ravenette took in a deep breath as he straightened himself a bit. He looked at his fiancé with a warm look in his normally masking eyes. With that look, Eren _knew_ something had happened, but that Levi had it under control.

"Your sister, Mikasa, came in earlier and, well," the corporal looked around the corridor to make sure that no one was there, "She knows about our engagement."

"What?! Oh, God, no! I completely forgot to tell her. I had asked her what she would do if you asked me to marry you and she said-!"

"She told me what she'd do," Levi said as he cut the chestnut brunette off. He cleared his throat as he looked at one of the walls, "We had a real serious dispute- BUT WE DIDN'T GET PHYSICAL!" he said the last part with urgency as he saw his lover's eyes widen in fear.

"But, yeah, we talked and it ended up being a wager that me and you aren't supposed to have any physical contact until our wedding so I can actually marry you. If I do touch you… then she's going to do something, and get away with it knowing how she is, to make sure that I don't marry you."

Levi caught a quick glance at his lover's face only to see the younger's head tilled to the right in wonder, but he looked the other way, as if he was thinking something over. The corporal sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets as he tried to walk past the brunette without fail. Though it seemed that Eren had different plans. He grabbed his lover's right hand and held onto it tightly. Levi looked back at the brown haired male with slightly wide eyes as he saw that the boy was not letting go anytime soon.

Eren let a mischievous smile rip past his lips as he pulled the raven haired male a bit closer to him, "Okay, I know how my sister is, and she's going to be serious about this deal. _However_," Eren's voice dropped slightly with annoyance, "She has no right to make a deal with you about something like that without informing me first. This deal with presume tomorrow, but right now _I am getting _that kiss."

And with the Eren pulled his fiancé with him until the older male had him pinned against the wall of the corridor. Eren put his lover's hands on his waist and then he wrapped one arm around the ravenette's neck as the other cupped his jaw and pulled the elder's face towards the young chestnut haired male's.

Their lips met with a soft hum from the younger. It Eren it was sweet and slow. It felt as if it could last for eternities and nothing was going to pull them apart. To Levi, it felt like a raging fire surged through him and melted the ice inside from earlier that day. He slowly brought one of his hands from his younger lover's waist to caress his way-too-soft cheek. He lightly licked the brunette's bottom lip asking gently for entrance; the boy was all too willing to deny him that. The titan vessel let out a soft moan as he opened his mouth and let the raven haired male's tongue snake into his mouth with a goal set. _Dominate._

That soft kiss quickly escalated into one with overriding passion. Eren's hands skimmed up his lover's neck and face to tangle themselves into the bluish-raven colored tresses. Levi's cupped the younger's face tightly, yet gently. Those said hands slipped down the titan shifter's slim form to slip past his hips and cup the boys upper thighs, those slim fingers pressing tightly and grazing his inner thighs lightly. The corporal tugged on the younger male's left leg to wrap around his waist, and Eren, smart boy he was, caught on and jumped to wrap his legs around his raven haired lover's waist; ankles winding tightly around his lower back. Levi growled lowly as he pressed the brunette impossibly closer to the wall they were up against.

Their tongues twisted together in the younger boy's mouth, saliva mixing sweetly and hotly as they lightly grinded against each other. Electricity, fiery fuel, volcanic eruptions. That's what it felt like for both of them; to be able to hold and cling to each other that closely. Sadly, all things that brought euphoria like that must come to an end. They pulled away from each other, panting softly as their faces flushed red. Eren chuckled lightly with a soft smile as he unwound his legs from his lover's hips and stepped on the ground. He smiled warmly as he saw Levi look away and the flush on his face grow even redder. Oh, how the chestnut brunette loved how the corporal expressed his emotions more freely now. He cupped his face lightly as he pulled the ravenette to give him a soft peck on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked at him with those warm ocean filled eyes.

"You just enjoy that for the rest of the night, okay?" he said to his fiancé with an understanding look in his gaze, "Knowing how things turn out for us it's going to be a long time before we get to do that again, let alone hold hands."

The deep flush Levi had on his face faded as he nodded solemnly. Eren furrowed his brows lightly as he saw the tiniest bit of disappointment flash across his face. He grabbed the ravenette's hands in a tight grasp as he held them closely to his chest, "I promise, in the end, it will all be worth the wait. You taught me that. Now why don't you go back to your room for a bit while I go and look for Mikasa? I have a few 'things' I want to talk to her about."

"Okay, you shitty brat." came the emotionless voice of his lover. Eren laughed heartedly and leaned in to place another kiss on his lover's lips. He yelped and pulled away quickly when he felt his lover playfully bite his lower lip. He glared knowingly at him when he saw the older male smirk cockily.

Eren walked past him down the part of the corridor from where Levi had come from; as he turned back he waved quickly at his fiancé with a smile, "I love you!"

And with that, he turned away to go and look for his sister. Levi looked back at the brunette with a soft and barely showing smile. His eyes gleamed a glorified silver hue as he muttered under his breath, "See, Mikasa? He loves me and I love him, too."

* * *

**Please tell me fellas, do I ever fail to produce you all some RiRen? Be honest, do I? Ah whatever, I got it done and before school starts this week, too! Take that Father Time! Thought you could outsmart me you bitch? Well think again!**

_**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_"You got Armin pregnant, so you're now terrified, and the only way to ease it is if I go with you to help finish H.F.L.E.?"_

_"The kid is going to love it. Besides the ocean, this is something he's been wanting for a __long time._"

_"By the way, Erwin, I'm getting married."_

_"You had __no_ right…"

_"please, just let him hold my hand once a month. Is that too much to ask?!"_

_"I'm pregnant with Erwin's child."_

_"Define how far first base can __go_."

_"I'm sorry, but what am I hearing about a wager between Mikasa and Levi, and what does it have to do with you guys' wedding?"_

**Enough of me ranting, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…**

**In the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	4. What is HFLE and WTF Mikasa

**Alright ya'll! Time to get this party started right now!**

**FULL SAMMARY: Corporal Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger have been dating for almost three years and have never been happier. One day the Captain asks the young Titan shifter to marry him and of course the other said yes. Now as the newly engaged couple plans their wedding with the help of their friends, Levi must face through the hardest challenge of his life: Mikasa Ackerman. Due to her knowledge of knowing the couple has never had sex with each other, she makes a deal with the Captain. The deal: No physical contact with each other until the wedding to prove that the relationship is not just for first time kicks. Now Rivaille must prove to his future sister-in-law that he's committed to Eren or he can kiss him goodbye for good.**

**When a commander of the interior MPs comes from the capital, sent by Levi's sister, Commander Luka Ackerman, all sorts of things go a miss a the Wall Maria Survey Corps headquarters. What's more important is why in the living Hell does she have something that belongs to Levi!?**

**Who is this mysterious commander? What does she have to do with Levi's past? Why is Eren's safety threatened with this secret? And will the lance corporal and the young titan shifter get their happily ever after?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story and Levi-senpi's affection levels in the story.**

* * *

**The Trials of Proving Commitment**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language, adult humor, Mpreg, and sexual content  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille X Eren)| SIDE – WinMin (Erwin X Armin), Jean X Sasha, and Ymir X Historia (Krista)  
Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
What Is H.F.L.E and WTF Mikasa**

* * *

**Alternatively Titled: Levi Loves Nature and Jean Coughs Up Water**

* * *

_Play It Again – Luke Bryan _

_She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate  
Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate  
I was lookin' for her boyfriend  
Thinkin', no way she ain't got one  
Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love  
Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup  
Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck  
She jumped up and cut me off_

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song_  
_I've been listenin' to the radio all night long_  
_Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is_  
_She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance_  
_'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand_  
_Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out_  
_And she gave me a kiss_  
_And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again_  
_And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again_

* * *

Levi sat in his office the next morning with a small pile of paperwork on his desk. It was just a few documents to fill out about a next coming expedition. Several aberrant titans were found near the newly built and reclaimed Wall Maria and they were heading for the wall quickly. Thankfully for Commander Erwin and Levi their Survey Corps HQ was relocated outside the new Shiganshina District so they wouldn't have to travel very far. Levi also saw this as an opportunity to see if he and Hanji could find any new plant life. The two were coming very close to finding out if there was a subdivision of angiosperms or flowering plants.

Yes, Levi has been getting along with Hanji for the time being because of his insane and indescribable love for nature. He made this very clear when they had gone out on an expedition the earlier year. They had reached a lake near a forest close to the walls. Hanji wanted to try and go under the water to see if there was underwater plant life living near the bottom. Of course the idea had sparked attention of many, including Levi's, but Erwin said it was too dangerous considering many do not know how to swim. Of course, Levi, being the disobeying shiet that he is… he grabbed two capsule jars, took off his gear, shirt, and cravat, and dove into the uncharted lake waters. He knew he would get Hell from it later, but the ravenette at the time was just as eccentric as Hanji was as he searched for the new plant life. He remembered vaguely when he was little and lived in the underground cities, and how he dive into the underground crystal cave lakes and came back up with bright red and pink underwater flowers. He longed to see life as vibrant and beautiful as that again. So he went for it.

When he had resurfaced, many of their squad members ran to him with worried expressions. Erwin had walked up to him and shook him violently with his remaining arm yelling at him on how idiotic he was at times and that he could have died. Instead of a snarky ass comment, Erwin had two capsule jars, each filled to the brim with a different type of flower in one another, shoved into his face. Levi looked up at his commander with a blissful smile, obviously showing how proud he was at himself for his achievement. Commander Erwin then declared in written documents that any expedition having to do with the study and capture of plant life that Levi had to be involved. Since that day, Levi and Hanji had been working together in classifying the many new plants they had acquired over the months.

Levi moaned silently in disapproval when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and straightened himself up before he addressed the person on the outside.

"It's open."

Erwin quickly opened the door and walked briskly to the Corporal's desk. He slammed his hand on the wooden surface and looked dead into the ravenette's eyes as he said, "I just found out that Armin's pregnant; I'm terrified; I need to go and work on H.F.L.E. and I need you to come with me."

The Lance Corporal looked at his superior and best friend with barely widened eyes, but that was enough to show the utter shock in his mind.

"Okay, hold up for a second and left me process this," he began with a small gasp, "You got Armin pregnant, so you're now terrified, and the only way to ease it is if I go with you to help finish H.F.L.E.?"

There was a pregnant pause in the office/bedroom but was soon answered with a, "Yes."

Levi sighed in aggravation, but he let a small smirk grace his lips. He went over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a black plaid button up, a black tank top, and a faded pair of brown jeans. He walked to his bathroom across the room and locked the door. Erwin waited patiently for his friend to hurry up, and when Levi came out, his uniform was folded neatly in his arms and he was ready to go.

He set the uniform on his bed and walked to his friend, "Alright, now I'm ready to get sweaty!" he grimaced a bit at the last part, but opened to door to walk out of his room with the commander.

Erwin let out a chuckle in response, "Oh, come now Levi, we both now that the more you do it, the more you love it!"

"Never! How dare you assume such a thing?"

"But it's true!" the tall blonde countered, "Every time we go into Shiganshina District to work on it you light up like the fiery plague."

The raven haired male poked out his tongue at the blonde with a glare, "The only reason that I light up is because we have the small garden growing in the backyard. I mean, GOD! Think of all the plants I can grow with all of that land to myself!"

Erwin let out a hearty chuckled at the sudden lift in the shorter male's voice, "Oh, I believe it. With your determination and love for nature, that area of land is going to be filled with plant life. I just wonder what he's going to think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you wonder if he'll like it?"

Levi let out a small sigh and looked back at his friend with a small smile, "The kid is going to love it. Besides the ocean, this is something he's been wanting for a _long time._"

The commander smiled warmly in response as they began to continue walking down the corridor to leave the HQ and grab their horses to go down to the new Shiganshina District.

If you were wondering, when humanity reclaimed Wall Maria, they reclaimed all of the wall's districts as well. Shiganshina being one of them was reclaimed and basically rebuilt from the ground up. Surprisingly, Eren's basement was unharmed and thankfully it held the key on how to defeat the titans, buy you already know what the key was didn't you? Shiganshina was rebuilt and didn't have about as much as the population as it had been before, but give it a few years and we'll be okay. Many of the districts had an enormous growth of foliage which made it imperative for a clean-up operation, however, foliage near the gates that lead to the interior wall, including the new Survey Corps HQ, was left alone as for lumber and cash crop purposes.

Levi and Erwin had been working on a little project since the year before. It had just started as an idea that Erwin spit out during a playful dispute during a wall patrol, but it had hit Levi in the head as a wondrous idea. So, the two since that day made weekly to monthly, though, sometimes daily trips, depending on how great their work load was, to the rearguard area of the Shiganshina District to work on what they called, H.F.L.E. It wasn't much at first, but digging around hidden libraries and stuff led them on the right track. Let's just say culture has an influence on a lot of stuff.

"I'm serious, Erwin, these Asians, specifically the Japanese, have some fucking amazing architecture designs. I mean, how they design the doors to open and close around the house and what they slept on is so amazing! And holy shit, this is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done." Levi trailed off at the last part. Erwin had caught it though and wondered.

"What's weird."

"This. I've never really acted enthusiastic about something in a real long time. It's just really freaking me out." Levi looked at his friend with a slightly confused look, which was, of course, masked by his emotionless personal.

Erwin laughed slightly at the small ravenette, "Well, let's hope it starts becoming a normal thing. I do have to say, Levi, you getting excited about stuff and actually acting like a human is astonishing."

The raven haired male let out a scoff and turned the other way, "Oh, shut the fuck up, you ass-licking-cock-sucking fucking prick."

The strong blonde let out a sigh of exhaustion, "There it is…"

The two males walked in silence for the time being. As they walked out and near the stables to go near their horses, Josephino and Jack. When they reached the stable and grabbed their saddles and bridles Erwin noticed that his friend was not carrying a bridle with him.

"No bridle today?"

Levi looked up at him with a straight look, "No, I trust Josephino not to fling me off without it and the bridle irritates the insides of her mouth. I didn't really take a notice until a few months ago."

Erwin eyes widened slightly, "Hmm, really? The bridle irritates the insides of her mouth?"

The two males hauled themselves onto their horses; Erwin grabbed onto the reins of his horse's bridle as Levi latched his hands into his horse's silky mane. Josephino neighed affectionately as Levi rubbed her neck gently as the two rode out of the stables and totted down the courtyard which would later lead to a small dirt road near the gate to the Shiganshina District.

The ravenette male looked at his blonde friend with a small smirk, "By the way, Erwin, I'm getting married."

The commander swiftly turned his head towards his friend with wide eyes as his mouth dropped in shock.

"A-are you serious?! You really asked him?!"

"Of course I did," Levi said back with a light shout, but his voice got quieter until it was only a whisper that Erwin heard, "I love him."

Erwin let a small smile graced his lips as he noticed his smaller friend let a tiny smile trace his lips as they blazed on the dirt road to the district. They walked on and on towards the gate with a main goal in place: finish as much of H.F.L.E as they can.

.oO0Oo.

Later that evening Eren walked down the corridor towards the mess hall. His sister should be done eating by now and would most likely be heading out to do whatever she normally does after she eats. He doesn't normally check these days. He opened the doors to the mess hall and stopped to see Mikasa and all of his friends chatting at a table together. He noticed Jean sitting across from Mikasa with gray bags under his eyes from what appeared to be lack of sleep. Apparently, Jean has yet to learn that fatherhood is shit in the beginning.

The titan shifter strode over to them with a stern look in his stare. When he reached the table Mikasa looked up and behind her to see her brother looking at her with a hard stare. He took a breath and hissed out in a whisper, "You had _no_ right…"

Mikasa's eyes widened in slight shock, and Armin, who had been sitting next to her, had heard what he said. She stayed quietly and looked down at her lap with a long sigh. She lifted her hand to play with the ends of her read scarf that the boy had given her all those years ago, "I don't know what you talking about—"

"Bullshit," Eren began in a louder voice. This time he had caught the attention of the whole table. Jean and Connie turned to Eren with wide eyes and just silently stared at Eren and Mikasa with shock. "You know full and well what you did."

Armin looked between the adoptive siblings with a frightened gaze and subconsciously clutched his soon-to-be-growing belly. He stared at the two back and forth and stuttered, "What did Mikasa do, Eren?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what she did," Eren all but growled out, "she went to Levi yesterday and made him make a deal with her that he couldn't have any physical contact with me until our wedding."

The entire table let out a gasp as they took in what Eren had said. Jean started hacking loudly as he coughed up the water he was choking on. Connie rapidly patted his back as the horseface got himself together. The two looked at Eren with a confused look plastered onto their faces; utterly shocked.

"Wait," Connie began, "you and Levi are getting _married_?"

Eren let out a huff of annoyance, "Yes, we are, Connie."

The brunette looked back at his adoptive sister with a glare. She just sat their quietly with her head down. She put his hands on his hips and said, "Care to give me an explanation on why you would even do that?"

The ravenette stared back up at her brother with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry Eren, and I only did it so I could look out for you."

Eren's eyes flared with anger as he listened to her explain her actions, "I just wanted to make sure that Levi didn't want to marry you for your body or looks. It's not my fault you had to choose to date someone the least appropriate for you."

"_Least appropriate for me?_" Eren whispered out in disbelief, "He's probably the most appropriate choice for me. Countlessly he proven to me that he loves me for who I am and not because of what I look like. If someone wanted me just for my body or looks than they'd probably be some sicko who's into freaks that turn into monsters. 'Cause that sure as he'll isn't Levi."

Mikasa just let her head fall down to where she only stared at her lap. She could feel deep inside that Eren wasn't really mad at her; no, he was just upset and confused about her actions. She could practically feel the boy's thoughts; them pleading and begging for her to just accept the fact that Levi really loves him. For who he is.

"I'm sorry, Eren," she began with a hand brought up to his. She squeezed it tightly as she looked up at him with a neutral expression. "I understand that you would really want me to break off this wager that me and Levi made, but I can't. I just need this to happen; just to calm my nerves. Please, Eren, I'm begging you here; understand where _I'm_ coming from. As an older sister— adopted or not— it is my duty to protect you, be it be from an actual threat or from your boyfriend. Especially if your boyfriend is 19 years your senior."

"Oh…my Lord, Mikasa, our friends at the table did not need to hear _that_!" Eren seethed out with a rising heat spreading on his cheeks as he looked at the three young men sitting at the table. Connie was busy laughing his ass off, Armin was still watching them with anxious eyes, and Jean just stared at Eren and Mikasa with a confused expression.

"Wait," he began, "so Levi is 36?"

"Yes, Jean," Eren said as he looked at the double tone haired male, "and don't you dare laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, but I am at little freak out with that age difference."

"With all due respect," Armin spoke up finally, "Erwin is 23 years me and Eren's senior so it really isn't that bad, Jean."

"Okay," Connie said while pausing between his laughter, "So Eren's dating, no getting married to a 36 year old man when he isn't even 18 yet, and Armin is screwing around with a 40 year old? This is too much for my shitty brain to handle."

"41 year old, Connie," Armin corrected the shaved haired man, "he turned 41 in October."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"Look guys," Eren said, "Can me and Mikasa get back to our discussion now?"

The three men looked at each other and nodded at Eren with an understanding look, well, Jean looked like he was about to fall asleep from exhaustion.

"Thank you guys," Eren said as he turned back to look at his sister straight in the face, "Mikasa, I do understand that you want to protect me, but I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions now, whether they are good ones or bad ones, though I'm pretty sure Levi is the best decision I've made in a long time. That's beside the point I'm trying to make; look, I can live with this wager that you made with him, but please, give some him leniency here. You can't honestly expect him to not touch me for a few months or more, can you?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, Mikasa," the young titan shifter moaned out in frustration, "please, just let him hold my hand once a month. Is that too much to ask?!"

There was a quiet silence for a while as Mikasa just pondered at what Eren was saying to her. She wanted Eren to be happy while the deal was in place because in all honesty, she didn't know how long it would take for Eren and Levi to have their wedding. She didn't want to deprive Eren from his fiancé for an extended period of time. She just wanted for them not to have any sexual interactions with each other till their wedding really, and for her if that to make sure that they don't touch at all then so be it. Though, with Eren looking at her with a kicked puppy look she really couldn't—

"Alright fine, how about this. Until you two have your wedding you can only have physical contact once a month—" Eren cut her off.

"Once a month!"

"For a whole day. And if stuff happens where you too have no choice but to grab one another than it won't count against him. However, you two can't go past first base. Does that appease your mind, Eren?" she said with a hopeful puff of breath as she looked at her sibling.

Eren frown soon turn upside down as he hugged her with all his might without crushing her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Mikasa patted her brother's back rapidly as an indicator for him to let go as she let out a small smile hidden by her scarf, "No problem, Eren. I don't want to too unhappy with the whole wager."

"Of course I'm happy with it now. I was afraid that you'd have Levi and I not be able to even brush against each other for a few months. In all honesty, that's the worst torture someone could put me through." Eren said sheepishly as he admitted that.

.oO0Oo.

Eren sat down at the table and began a whole new conversation with all of his friends. The mess hall was completely empty except for the four Survey Corps members. Talking about his love life was not his most favorite this to do, however, talking about his friends' is.

"So, Jean," Eren said as the horseface turned to look his way, "how are you, Sasha, and the baby? You look like absolute shit."

The double tone haired man looked across the table at the brunette who wore the most obvious smug look on his face, "As much as I want to tell you to piss of, Jaeger, I'm honestly too tired to care. Sasha and Marco are fine. I refuse to let Sasha get up in the middle of the night to take care of him when he cries, so that's why I look like a dead horse— don't you dare make a joke, Connie!"

"Awe, that's so sweet of you, Jean," Armin said with warm smile, "making sure Sasha gets her rest while you take care of the babe. Sometimes it makes me worried on whether I'm going to be ready for that in a few months— oops." Armin covered his mouth with one of his hands as he watched his friends process what he just said. He let out a small yelp as he felt Mikasa's hand latch onto his arm. He turned his head and looked up at her with a nervous smile.

Let's just say that the glare she gave was enough to falter Commander Erwin himself. She stared at her friend with her lips formed in a thin line. The grip she had on his arm didn't lessen as she spoke, "What do you mean, Armin?"

The small blonde gave her a sheepish smile as he put his hands back to his stomach. He looked around the table and saw his friends stare at him waiting to say something; _anything_.

Armin took in a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant with Erwin's child."

Armin has probably never been more terrified of silence in his whole life until this moment. He let out a grateful sigh when Mikasa let go of his arm, but let out a gasp of shock when she felt her turn around and jump from the bench she was sitting on and he heard a grunt from behind him. Armin had turned around who she had tackled and almost had tears in his eyes when he saw who Levi was trying to pull her off of.

The Lance Corporal was trying to haul Mikasa off Commander Erwin. She tried to claw at his face with her blunt nails and she kicked the air when Levi had successfully unlatched the ravenette from her superior. The raven haired male tossed Mikasa to his fiancé, Eren, and extended his hand towards Erwin with pitiful look in his eyes. The commander grunted as he was pulled up to his feet and he brushed himself off. He let out another grunt of surprise when he saw Armin run to him and wrap his thin arms around his waist. He frowned sadly when he heard the small blonde let out a sob as he clutched his shirt tightly between his small fists.

As Erwin comforted his little lover, Levi made a bee-line straight for Mikasa. As the ravenette woman dusted herself off, Eren started to scold her with an enraged voice.

"What the Hell is wrong with you? Why would you attack Erwin like that?" he seethed out.

"I'd like to know that as well." Levi said as he stood directly in front of the Japanese woman.

Mikasa looked up at Levi and Eren with an ashamed look in her eyes. She felt even more terrible when she glanced at her superior and blonde friend to see Armin crying into his lover's shirt.

"I… I… I don't know why I did that. Honestly I don't," she said as she looked at Levi with a pleading look in her normally nonchalant gaze, "I'm sorry, I just heard what Armin said and then Erwin walked into the mess hall. I saw red, I'm so, so sorry, Armin."

She said the last part towards the small blonde who was wiping the tears off his face and hugged his lover. Erwin simply nodded at her as his way of say, 'Yo, I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up for being a protective sibling.'

A loud thump was heard behind them and all five of the group turned to see Connie hovering over a passed out Jean. His eyes weren't even closed all the way and drool was already starting to slip from his mouth. Levi cringed inwardly at the disgusting sight.

Connie looked at them all with an apologetic look, "Sorry guys, Jean hasn't slept in 2 days and hasn't been having a proper sleep at all since the baby been here. I best be getting him home now; Sasha's going to worry."

"Here," Mikasa said as she walked towards the two men. "Let me help you."

When Mikasa and Connie had Jean in a comfortable position to move him back to his home, the ravenette looked back at the four other men and said again, "Really guys, I'm really sorry. I acted like a total bitch; please forgive me. And congrats Armin. Erwin."

The two blondes nodded at her with faint smiles on their faces. When Mikasa and Connie left the mess hall Armin pulled Erwin down with his bolo tie so he could grab his face and begin kissing every part that Mikasa had tried to claw at with her nails. Levi looked away from the two blondes with a look of disgust. He saw Eren staring at him with a beaming look in his eyes.

"What?"

Eren walked a bit closer to Levi with not even trying to contain his smile, "I talked to Mikasa today about the wager you two had and she gave you a bit of leniency. For one day each month you get a free pass where you can hug me and kiss me and do whatever, as long as it doesn't go past first base."

Levi let out a devilish smirk, "Define how far first base can _go_."

Eren playfully smacked him on the arm and let out a huff of annoyance, "You know how far first base goes. Nothing sexual. At all. Oh— and if something happens where we actually have to grab onto each other, then it doesn't count."

Levi let out a small smile at that, "Well then I guess that means that I basically have a 'three strikes you're out thing' going on, huh?"

"And I'm going to make this very challenging for you; I mean, we both know how much I love to touch you _all the time_."

"Don't you dare, you shitty brat."

A loud cough had interrupted the two lovers as they looked to see Erwin standing with Armin in his arms with a very confused look.

"I'm sorry, but what am I hearing about a wager between Mikasa and Levi, and what does it have to do with you guys' wedding?"

Eren and Levi looked at each other with knowing looks and stared back at their commander and said, "We'll explain it later."

* * *

**I'm done… I'M SO SORRY YA'LL, BUT THIS WAS DELAYED FOR TOO LONG!**

**Enjoy and hope for chapter five very soon.**

_**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_"Wow, so you actually agreed to this wager?"_

_"Unckie Ribai~"_

_"It's not easy when your family happens to be Satan's favorite meal..."_

_"I don't give a shit what that Kalahari-bitch says; we're going out to Louie's Tavern!"_

**In the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	5. Author's Note

_******Hey, hey, hey! Okay, so I like GREAT NEWS PPLZ! I am planning to update tomorrow if all things go smoothly! GOOD LAWDY, school is being a bitch!**** Please be patient with me… I beg of you!**_

_**Also to answer some reviews...**_

**mkmarie1014: Don't worry! I will keep it up! I'm very glad that you are absolutely in love with this story! :-3**

**Queen Weirdo****: I will update soon! I'm please to know that you want more... and it will get very interesting come a few more chapters *wink***

**RedSnow4: I so happy that you think that this story is beautiful! It means a lot to me to hear you say that. Levi and Eren can't go past first base now, I know! I wonder if Levi will lose it? Hmm, you're going to have to keep reading to find out.**

**PurpleOmpski: I'm so glad that you think so!  
**

_**Okay, now that that is over with, I can get back to writing and finish chapter five! Lordy this is some hard stuff to do!**_


End file.
